Graphics cards are often subjected to various forces during shipment. In order to avoid damage to components on the graphics cards, edge stiffeners are often added to the cards to prevent bending and/or deflection to such cards. These stiffeners transfer forces from shocks and vibrations directly to the circuit boards of the graphics cards. This creates the possibility of damage to the circuit board and electrical connections of the circuit board. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.